Administrative/Clinical/Bioinformatics Core (Core A): Abstract The overall goals of the Administrative/Clinical/Bioinformatics Core are to provide fiscal, administrative, clinical material and data access, bioinformatic and statistics support to each Project and Core within this Program Project. The Administrative/Clinical/Bioinformatics Core has both administrative and scientific missions that will support the goals and personnel of this PPG. This core will be responsible for supporting all administrative efforts for the PPG, centralizing access to de-identified Clinical samples and related clinical databases, and coordinating biostatistics and informatics analyses for PPG members, including assistance in microbial composition analyses for the Projects within the PPG. Administrative duties include coordination of all NIH interactions, including assembly and preparation of this application, coordination of annual non-competitive renewal related submissions, and all other NIH related interactions. This core will also function to unify and coordinate activities amongst the Program Project participants, including organization of monthly meetings, and all internal and external reviews. Another major function of this core will be to foster and coordinate collaborative research activities within the PPG through use of shared clinical resources with clinical database, bioinformatics and statistics support. Finally, this core will help coordinate microbial community composition analyses across the PPG. Thus, this core will facilitate the organizational and administrative management of the Program, orchestrating communication within the Program, monitoring of progress in the Projects, ensuring effective use of the shared resource cores, and provide key clinical, database, bioinformatics and statistical support.